Some NFC device applications require relatively high power for execution. For example, some NFC device applications require interaction with the host device. If the host device does not have sufficient battery power to operate, these NFC device applications cannot perform required tasks because host device functionality is not available. For example, some NFC device applications can require user input from a host mobile device (e.g., user input from a keyboard or number pad on the host mobile device). Other NFC device applications do not require relatively high power for execution and can be supported using harvested energy. These applications may be able to perform required tasks without requiring the host device to be powered up.
Some financial applications require entry of a personal identification number (PIN). Certification requirements for supporting contactless financial applications in mobile devices stipulate that financial applications such as credit card transactions cannot be supported when no host power is available, as the mobile device host is not powered and a PIN cannot be entered on the mobile device.
However, some NFC device applications can receive data from a PIN entered at a point of sale (POS). Thus, these applications do not require host power. What is needed are systems and methods for providing secure application support for NFC devices in both battery on and battery off modes.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.